It shouldn't have happened
by Elerick
Summary: This shouldn’t be happening. All sense told him it shouldn’t be happening… but that didn’t stop it. Kid x Chrona, yaoi
1. It shouldn't have happened

It shouldn't have happened.

Chrona is male in this so this is YAOI, if you don't like it don't read it. All my old fics were yaoi and it's nice to get back into my natural habitat, though I may be a little rusty. There may be a second chapter, enjoy.

--

This shouldn't be happening. All sense told him it shouldn't be happening.

_Glancing up he once again caught the ice blue gaze that had been lingering on him since class had begun. In the instant his own yellow orbs met them the shot back down to his black draped lap. Kid sighed to himself, how often were they going to repeat this sad little rhythm? The faint pink in the other's cheeks told him it would probably be going on for a while._

His lavender hair was a mess, he always held only one arm, there was nothing symmetrical about him.

_He found himself staring at the other too eventually, not when he was looking of course but whenever they were walking with the others. There was something in the way he walked… the dress he wore brought his legs so close it made his hips sway with each step, highlighting things he shouldn't be looking at. He wondered if it was intentional, he had to dress that way since the witches he came from were a society of women but… he was still a boy, did he have to look like… that?_

His mother was a witch, he shouldn't even be in this school.

_It was today the timid little swordsman had finally gotten up the nerve to approach him in one of Shibusen's vast hallways, perhaps because they were finally alone. His black shoes squeaked softly as they shifted back and forth while his hangs kept wringing each other out, his eyes couldn't even stray from the floor below his feet. It was a pathetic display but something about his shy innocence made his stomach stir… it was so cute._

He was a shinigami, he shouldn't fall prey to such urges, and he shouldn't be seduced by wiles of a witch.

_His eyes finally met his, though glancing away occasionally in hesitance, they were nervous and somewhat frightened, making his pupils only small black islands in a pale sea. His lips quivered, opening and closing silently with something he wished he could say but couldn't seem to find. Ragnarok urged the boy to get on with it, egging him on with his usual abuse. It wasn't until he finally got to the point of shouting for the weapon to go away that he could even speak._

No, none of this made sense.

"_I-I… I like you… Kid." The words lingered in the air, much like the heated blush did on his face, "I-I like you a lot…"_

This shouldn't be happening, but that didn't stop it.

Something inside him clicked, some animal instinct he had hidden away under years of good upbringing and mannered living. Somehow the words that had so innocently left those lips made him grab by his thin shoulders and capture them in a hard kiss.

Everything about it seemed wrong, but he wanted it, he knew the moment he heard a high pitched squeak slip from their locked lips and felt thin fingers clutching desperately to the edges of his coat. The boy was acting like a child clinging desperately for the smallest bit off affection; the young shinigami felt sympathy melted in with his amorous state of mind and only held him closer.

Chrona's obedient nature halted any will of argument as he pushed his thinner form against one of the stone walls. As his own body cradled the others and he felt his frantic heart beat against his own, he pressed his tongue against trembling lips. With a small gasp they opened, allowing him to explore inside the wet cavern within, gently pushing his head back against the wall. As he tilted his head to lock their mouths together he felt a shy moist appendage pushing back against his own and wrapped it in a strange dance he wasn't even sure where he learned.

The senseless jumble of lips and limbs lasted until they had to part for lack of oxygen and a heavy panting echoed off the empty stone hallways. He watched flushed face of his companion as his eyes slowly fluttered open, glassed over with a sheen of confusion and tears, but his hands were still clinging to his coat. Also watching the shinigami, Chrona shook slightly in his arms, wanting to ask the questions that were running through those blue orbs but even with his mouth hanging open, still moist from the kiss, no words came out.

This couldn't be understood through words anyway, leaning in he met his lips again, perhaps only to distract him from his shy nature so his hands would be free to trace down his sides and rested on his feminine hips. The simple touch sent a shiver up and down the frail form, kid realized how likely it was that no one had ever touched him in such a way; it was both an appealing and tempering thought. Before he could question the morality of it he felt the shaking body press back against him, the small action uncharacteristically eager for someone so shy. A smile crossed his lips as he left the other's, kissing a small trail down until he found the opened collar around his neck and captured the hidden skin beneath.

Chrona let out a shuddered breath as his head made a small tap when he leaned it back on the wall behind them. Kid could feel him swallow his nervousness as he nipped under his chin. He had never expected the swordsman's skin to be so soft, it was a shame he kept it so terribly hidden, but in a way perhaps it was for the better, who knows who would have taken advantage of him.

"Uyguu…" he mumbled when the shinigami found an extra sensitive spot on his neck, followed by a high pitched squeak when his hands when over the curves of his hip to rest over his rear. It was such an adorable reaction he had to resist giving the small round cheeks a squeeze and frighten the poor boy. The fingers that usually gripped a blade were digging into his back, pulling his jacket down his shoulders.

"Chrona…" he whispered softly into the now moist skin of his neck, letting the coat fall discarded to the floor and the tight, nervous grip of the other pull some of his buttons asunder on his shirt, but he wasn't even sure if he knew what he was doing. There was something animalistic in the way they clung and clawed at each other, something instinctive, something barbaric, he had never experienced before. He felt now he somewhat understood why he had always heard people speak of irresponsible, spur of the moment decisions with such pride. What he was doing was foolish and yet he had never felt better in his life from the moment he pressed the smaller boy against the wall.

Even if he wanted to he felt he couldn't stop, and although he was only a puppet swinging on his strings in the whirlwinds of the moment, he could tell Chrona didn't want it to stop either, voiced by the hesitant and surprised gasps and moans elicited from his lips. Taking the smooth black fabric of his dress into his fist he began to pull at the border that blocked him from the soft, hidden skin below. There were a few nervous twitches whenever his fingers brushed the back of his thighs through the fabric as it was raised inch by inch but otherwise no objections were made.

When the garment was up to his waist Kid slipped a curious hand slowly inside, the warm tips of his fingers barely brushing against the skin of his stomach, but none the less it made the swordsman yelp like a small pup. It was too adorable, he laid the palm of his hand on the flat plain of his lower abdomen, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment as he hesitantly slid it downward, feeling the small muscles twitch as he found them, and showing that he shared his nervousness. Both of their bodies stiffened as he drew near his destination, Kid leaning away from his neck to catch a glimpse of those fogged ice blue eyes, as if to ask for permission, even though it was all rather irrelevant, nothing made sense at the moment anyway. The shy orbs shuddered, half covered by tired lids, but none the less they looked up at him like those of a begging pet, unsure if they were allowed to ask for what they wanted but taking the slim chance. Swallowing his hesitation he gave a small nod and pressed his cheek to the other's, tracing down over the soft patch of fuzz just before taking him into his hand.

Even if they both knew it was coming it didn't lesson the shock of moment. Chrona gasped, a violent twitch traveling down his body, a reaction to being touched where he had never experienced the touch of another before. Kid shuddered, either from the heat in the already slightly aroused organ in his palm or the effect of it on the other. The slighted movement of his hand made the boy squirm or moan, clutching his arms as if he might collapse at any moment. As his movements began to be more organized, more rhythmic as opposed to the exploratory ones before, his breath began come out in pants that changed with whatever pace he set. The shinigami watched, fascinated with the range of expressions that passed over the others flushed face as he watched his hand on his member. He could feel the heat radiating and pulsing within his fingers, urging him silently here his panting lips couldn't speak. He was so engrossed with the swordsman's reaction he didn't notice what he was doing until he felt a trembling hand on the claps of his pants.

"Ch-" he began to question the sudden action but when he met the other's eyes his words were lost in those blue, hazy seas. The dark crimson in his cheeks lingered as the swordsman tried himself to find the right thing to say.

"I-It… It has to be s-symmetrical… right?"

There was a moment of pause, then the shinigami captured his lips with a fierceness that rivaled their first kiss, pressing her against the wall with his body and grinding their forms together. Chrona moaned deeply, clutching him for dear life almost. Kid shuddered when he felt the sword trained hand on him, it was strong, in stark contrast to the rest of his frail, soft body. The fingers were hesitant, but imitated ever action his companion made on him, the slightly rough skin making him shudder.

The haggard pants they shared between kisses echoed off the empty hallways, timed with the rhythm of their hands. Chrona's free hand clenched his shirt tight, he was beginning to teeter back and forth, the legs below him threatening to give way. He knew the boy was reaching his limit, for someone who had never experience anything like this he had lasted long enough already. Breaking their frantic kisses he gripped the thin form, trying to keep him up with an arm around his waist. He could feel the heat pulsing through his organ and hot liquid began to drip down his hand. Chrona's face was deeply flushed and eyes clenched shut as he gasped for breath, the site of him so lost in lust made his own need grow and he stroked him harder, wanting nothing more than to see his expression when he finally came.

He didn't have to wait long, with a sudden gasp, his eyes shot open to show shocked blue orbs, wider then he had ever seen them, followed by the sudden rush of heat that sprayed onto his hand and lower half. In turn the hand that was holding the shinigami tightened with the stress of release, the strength in his thin fingers making him groan and come himself. He felt the other jump and felt a bit guilty for surprising him, but it was rather adorable.

After such a spontaneous meeting of long held back lust the air seemed almost unbearably quiet, only very slow, shaking breaths to fill the void. The silent moment lingered, neither sure of what to say, or even if words would make sense after all of that had happened. They would have gone on in silence but Chrona's legs gave out and he had to catch him to keep him from tumbling to the floor. Gentle he lowered him, setting him on the floor and taking a seat beside him against the wall.

Chrona looked at him, he looked back, there was a deep flush in both of their faces as the realization of what they had just done began to sink in… and Kid tried to ignore how much the white substance stood out on the black fabric of his dress.

"…a-are you alright, Chrona?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he nodded, the blush deepening. "I-I think I am…"

"It… was your first time, wasn't it? I-I'm surprised Ragnarok didn't come out…"

Again he nodded, hands clutching his knees. "I… I-I think my heart was beating too fast...It does when you're around…" the words were mumbled so softly he hardly caught them, but they still touched his soul and he couldn't help but smile.

"K-kid…" he spoke again, making the shinigami turn, there seemed to be a lot of stress going through his head and his hands kept shifting. "D-d-d…. d-does this mean you like me too?"

The look he gave him was so hopeful it was almost as if he was begging. He couldn't stand it anymore, he chuckled to himself, only making the other boy worry all the more.

"D-did I say something funny?"

"No, just cute… you're very cute…" lacing his fingers with the curls around the back of his hair he pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It earned him a small moan from the usually shy boy and his thin hands clung to the arm that held him. Even as he pulled again the boy leaned forward as if he didn't want him to leave, didn't want some of the first affection he had ever experienced to slip away.

"Yes, I think I like you very much…"


	2. Should it continue?

Should it Continue?

Chrona x Kid Yaoi

Yaaaay, second chapter~ Wat to say? It's pretty much the same as the first, smut, enjoy

---------------------------------

_For days after their meeting, whenever he met the boy's eyes they would shoot away. It seemed he was ashamed, perhaps embarrassed, of what he had done. It was a good time before he could even get him alone to talk. Chrona wasn't angry; he just didn't know how to deal with the feelings inside him. Kid promised he would help him learn._

There was a certain element of drama to their relationship, one a proud shinigami, the other a reluctant witch by birth.

_Their meetings, their dates, any affection they shared, it was always done in private, to accommodate for the boy's shyness and to avoid any whispers and stares. Under stairwells, in the back of libraries, anywhere quiet and alone they would hold each other, away from the judging eyes of the world, if only so they would not be reminded of their own doubts._

Despite all that was wrong, the world had never felt more right.

_He found the trembling lips of the swordsman more addictive each time they met his own. No more of the frantic clawing of their first time, but gentle, slow kisses that let them appreciate the other's presence. Even with the smallest bit of affection the boy shivered with shy fright, it was cute but kisses alone couldn't satisfy for long, but to attack him was wrong to begin with… still he couldn't deny the wish to see his sweet face flushed such a dark color again._

It was like dealing with a rabbit, soft and gentle to the touch but one false move would frighten him away.

But perhaps sometimes one had to take the risk to capture the prey, if it already captured their heart.

Kid held the trembling swordsman's shoulders, rubbing them in a gentle rhythm, trying to calm him down. It was the first time they had met in Chrona's room and he seemed rather nervous about being in such a private, personal space with the young shinigami. They shared small, slow kisses, tongues playing a shy game of hide and seek between their lips. The tiny, reluctant noises of enjoyment were more temptation then any normal human being could take, and as a god he had to fight to keep himself from ravishing him to hear more, an urge he had never felt with anyone else.

Chrona gave a small pip, like that of a puppy, as he pushed him down into the gentle embrace of the sheets. When he finally left his sweet lips he found two confused and slightly frightened eyes staring up, even despite this the splendor of the pale, winter sky blue made him smile.

"Wh… w-what are you doing?" he stuttered nervously under him.

Kid tried to transfer as much reassurance as he could through a gentle touch to his face as he brushed some extra long locks behind his ear, trying to make the disarray of hair on his pillow just a bit more symmetrical. "Nothing I don't think you won't enjoy…" gently he laid his lips on the hidden skin of his neck, which made him give off a shy moan, "But if you wish I can stop…"

There was a long pause before he gave a hesitant shake of the head for no. Kid gave his neck a kiss, trying to tell him that he would never do anything to hurt him in any way, Chrona just shivered slightly but didn't cringe or pull away, showing him how much trust he put in him, he knew he could never abuse that.

Gently he trailed small kisses and nips down his neck while his hands trailed down his thin form, making him shiver under his hands. The boys own fingers were pulling shyly at his shirt, coat already handing off the bed post from when he entered, they shook as they undid the buttons one by one, shaking with each movement. No matter how much time they spent together, even with the smallest advances, Chrona seemed to be constantly afraid of doing something terribly wrong, as if any false move would earn him a strike. The shinigami only softened his touch, trying to tell him not to stress, he rather enjoyed the shy, ghost of a touch on his skin, though telling him that fact would only make him all the more nervous.

His hands hooked on the midnight fabric of his dress, which was already jumbled above his knees from their rustling on his bed and slowly pulled it up, revealing the milk white skin underneath. His completion was so pail, forever hidden from everything, even the sun because of his conservative dress. The only sound in the room was the ruffle of the fabric as he pulled it up to his stomach and the soft whine of embarrassment from the boy, who wasn't used to being so exposed. Leaning in Kid pressed his face to the warm skin, which only made him whine louder and look away, he had to admit his shyness was much cuter than any other expression. Kissing down the thin form he could feel the nervous beating of his heart through his chest as he traveled further down. It was when he traveled over his navel that perhaps Chrona finally realized what he was about to do and began to squirm franticly.

"K-K-Kid! N-no! D-d-d-d-don't do that!" he cried, trying to pull his dress back down but the shinigami halted the action, looking up in concern.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you, don't you trust me?"

Any question of his loyalty brought an immediate fit of nodding and waving hands, he almost wondered for a moment if the swordsman was having a seizure. "O-O-O-Of c-course not! I-I-I-I mean of course I d-d-do! I-I-I j-just… just…"

"Just what, Chrona?" He tried to speak with as much affection as he could.

Whatever he wanted to say he couldn't seem to say it while the other was looking at him, his thin hands covered his face and he mumbled something through his fingers that sounded along the lines of "its embarisiiiiiiiing."

A wave of relief washed over him when it was revealed to be simply his shyness, as well as bubbling laughter from his lips, it was rather adorable that it was holding him back more than his usual fear. Laying his head on the soft cushion of his lean stomach he felt him inhale sharply at the personal contact.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just you and me here."

"B-but y-you're here and… y-you'll see me… all…" a whine sufficed for what they were both picturing at the moment.

"I've seen it before." He smiled, almost a smirk. "And I rather enjoyed it."

For a moment a single eye peeked out at him, as well as the dark shade of red to her cheeks before hiding again. "B-b-but we… didn't really have time to think about anything…l-last t-time."

"True… but don't you think that means we'll be able to enjoy this time all the more…?"

There was a moment of hesitation, then the thinner boy gave off a small noise of what sounded like surrender, both a need for affection and a plea to take it easy on him. Kid couldn't help but smile at his blushing virgin hesitation, he could see him watching him through his fingers as he went down his stomach to where his thin thighs met, snuggled in a pair of simple, though still distinctly female underwear. When he pressed his nose to it he felt a certain organ jump and twitch, as if it wasn't sure if it was allowed to be excited or not. As he pulled the thin layer of fabric out of the way he heard another whine, and saw the other's head role shyly away, as if he couldn't bear to look, it was too embarrassing. He lingered over his exposed body for a few moments longer before finally coming down and running his tongue across the pail surface.

Immediately he heard a loud gasp before the hands covering his eyes clamped over his mouth to silence such noises, blue eyes stared in shock at the roof, as if unable to process the sensation that just shot through his body. When the shinigami licked him again they shut tight and his palms muffled a helpless moan. As if to reach out for the other's wet touch his member slowly became erect, shaking slightly with the nervous tremors of his thighs. Still the owner of the organ was less eager, still trying to hold back against the pleasurable warmth.

The shinigami wished he wouldn't try so hard to not to just give in, he deserved some joy in his life. He would just have to break through his shyness with pleasure. Chrona let out a series of whimpers when he ran his tongue around the head in perfect circles, his feet twitching and pushing at the sheets below, he made a mental note to fix them after this was done. When the moist appendage played with the small entrance at the tip the thin boy yelped, finally releasing his mouth finally, free hands now somewhat flailing over his face, arms covering and uncovering his eyes, unable to watch or look away. It was when he finally took the long, slim organ into his mouth that he finally stopped hiding and let out a guttural moan of pure pleasure.

Kid felt a rush of satisfaction when his companion gave in, enjoying the deep flush to his face and pale chest, faintly noticing that the rush of blood made the small pink nipples on his flat chest stand out just below the black edge of his dress. When he gave him the first, gentle suck he could feel his heart beat speed up considerably, pulsing through his member. He moved his head up and down on the length, the rhythm slowly pushing it further down to his throat.

Though he wasn't experienced in this act he followed whatever brought the loudest and most pleasurable calls from the swordsman's lips, for someone who was usually so quiet he could be so verbal during moments like this. He found his own face growing hot and a tightening in his pants at the thought, but tried to concentrate on the boy's pleasure. A good distraction came when the first salty hints of precum on his tongue, sucking hard he searched for more. The breathless moans and yells from the other grew to a higher pitch as his fists clenched the sheets, a small trail of tears falling down his cheeks from strain. There were a few more moments of tremors of pleasure wrapping his body before finally he came into the shinigami's mouth with an animal like yelp, almost as if he hadn't meant to. Kid swallowed and cleaned up the excess with the sheets below the sweating boy who lay sprawled and panting on his bed, it was a rather nice sight and he tried his best to remember it.

"Are you alright?" his voice carried a hint of humor with it; the other just looked so dazed

"A-ah….I…" he couldn't seem to find his voice, even after he had caught his breath. Kid chuckled to himself, allowing the other to get over his shock before he would bother him with more questions. As he leaned back to sit down, he was reminded about his own need that was pushing almost painfully against his pants. He cringed; unsure of how to take care of it, he couldn't do it right in front of the boy but the sight of him like that was only making him worse.

"Kid?" He looked over to see Chrona pushing himself up on his arms while his nude legs were still spread behind him, the edge of his dress just barely covering anything inappropriate and a slightly darker color because it was moist. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, my dear." He gave a shaky laugh, trying not to let on but it was obvious when he saw the sudden switch from a faint pink from strain and a deep crimson from embarrassed surprise in his cheeks that he saw what was going on.

"O-oh… I-I-I see." Those big blue innocent eyes blinked shyly at him and he felt a stir in his chest, but it felt more like someone had put his stomach in a blender when the lanky boy began crawling to him, placing a hand on his thigh and the other on the clasp of his pants.

"C-CHRONA!" he didn't know his voice could squeak like that, "W-what are you d-d-doing!?!" of course he didn't need to ASK, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

The way he looked at him in confusion. "I-I'm helping you… t-the way you helped me, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"N-no!! I-I mean y-you don't have to do that!"

"But… you did it…"

"T-that's because I wanted to!" he laughed, even though he could barely breath, his heart was beating so fast. Now he understood why Chrona was so nervous before, the idea of someone like him, the shy, childlike little swordsman in such a position was just… just…. No he couldn't even picture it! He felt dirty for even trying to!

Then he uttered the words he couldn't really argue with: "I… I want to too…"

His voice was so faint he had barely heard it but it sounded sincere, almost sorrowful, as if he thought he was doing something wrong. Kid couldn't stand the pathetic kicked puppy look on his face so he swallowed his nervousness and ran both hands through his short lavender hair.

"Alright… but only if this is what you want…"

He felt him nod in his heads before he released him, resisting the surge of embarrassment that demanded him to close his eyes and look away as Chrona had earlier, he knew it would only make him all the more nervous.

The hesitant breath of his lover gently pelted his organ after shaking hands pulled the fly of his pants away. He cringed at the moist warm air on such a sensitive part of the body but tried not to scare the other away, he didn't want to make this first experience bad for him.

However, when the first contact came from his warm, wet little tongue he couldn't help but yelp and that startled him.

"A-are you okay?"

"Y-yes, fine!" he gained control of himself, "Just surprised…" he had to admit, it had felt better then he thought it would… and honestly he didn't want him to stop, giving him a reassuring stroke behind the ear.

Chrona nodded, obediently going back between his legs, the sight of which made his face shoot up a few hundred degrees, the wet heat only made it worse, but it felt good…really good. His tongue was so small and hesitant; oddly reminding him of a kitten's, he never imagined it would make even this sort of action cute, though with the swordsman everything about him was adorable. When he actually took him into his mouth a shudder went down his body, he had to hold back a thrust for more; thankful he was sitting and not laying down like the other had.

If the actually feeling of him on his member wasn't enough, the sight of it was all too much. Like before his face held the reluctant enjoyment and a deep flush of embarrassment. Occasionally his ocean blue eyes would close when he gave a hard suck, small tears from the heat forming at the edges of his lashes. Distracted from any thoughts of the boys shyness to contact or his own concern for symmetry he ran his hands thought the messy curls of his uneven hair, which was soft as it slipped through his fingers. The shinigami's breath came out in shallow pants, he had been hard to begin with so it wasn't long before he was beginning to reach his limit, but held back, he didn't want to frighten the timid boy when he finally did come. It wasn't easy, though Chrona probably knew less about this sort of thing than Kid did, but he was defiantly trying his best to return the favor the death god had given him, and he wasn't sure how long he would last.

"Ngh, C-Chrona…" he managed to stutter, trying to catch the other's attention to warn him but he took it as encouragement, adding to his eager efforts. Kid shuddered and bent over, his nose becoming buried in the lavender locks, calling out as he came into the other's small mouth.

The sudden burst of hot liquid took the boy by surprise, as he had fear it would, he gasped, then coughed, pulling away from the erect organ, white dripping from his lips. Kid blushed a deep red before he realized he needed to comfort him, quickly patting him on the back as he slowly recovered from his coughing fit.

"Chrona, are you okay? Chrona?" even he knew the worry in his voice was overdramatic but he couldn't help it, it wasn't until he looked up at him with those pale blue eyes, full of confusion and naiveté that he felt relief.

"I-I'm sorry Kid, I-I-" he was halted when the shinigami embraced him, stroking his back and nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm the sorry one," he laughed into his dress, squeezing him tight, "but I adore you Chrona, everything about you."

The other boy just blinked at him when he leaned away, "Are you alright, Kid?"

"Y-yeah…" he smiled, though he wasn't actually sure of why he had reacted in such a way, the swordsman tended to do that to him it seemed, he decided to blame it on afterglow and forget about it, leaning in to give him another kiss.

When they parted he found him smiling, a wonderful sight, and embraced the thin form that fit so well in his arms. They fell down, exhausted, onto the sheets; the scent of sweat and cum filling the room, but it was comforting in a way, expressing their still new experience with each other. As Chrona drifted off to sleep, snuggled up to him, he wondered about his little upset before… he had become so worried about the other that his heart had jumped into his throat. He had always knew he cared for the boy, he wouldn't have done all of this without feeling, it would have been empty that way, but for the first time he questioned how much… he didn't want to make such a huge decision after something like this but he was going to give it some long thought. Stroking his curls he slowly drifted off himself into the warm abyss that was Chrona in his arms.


	3. Where is it going?

Where is it going?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Chrona had never known the feeling of being cared for by another, being actually wanted.

_A shudder ran down his spine, even in the crowd he could feel the golden ringed eyes locked on him from across the room. Though it brought on a wave of self-consciousness he was happy to be the worthy of his attention._

His life had been worthless until Shibusen, nothing more then something to be used and tossed away.

_He walked to him with no less nobility and grace then what would be expected of a god. Holding out his well manicured hand he took his own, laying a gentleman's kiss on the top of it. Some compliment was shared about the white outfit he had worn to the party but he couldn't remember what it was afterwards, too shaken by his display in such a public place. _

When Kid looked at him, touched him, spoke to him, it felt like he was worth something for the first time, to him if no one else.

_He could feel his face burning; he knew everyone was looking at him. They were questioning how he could possibly have captured the attention of a shinigami, he barely even noticed when he was leading him away._

If he could wish for anything after all he had done it would be just to linger in those golden eyes forever.

_All his senses returned when he heard the click of the door, Kid has lead him to his own room in the manner, he knew it had to be his because everything was symmetrical, down to the very last note. He looked over every inch, taking in the atmosphere, this was wear the one he cared for slept and dreamed… possibly of him?_

Did the shinigami feel the same? Did he realize that he was worth more than anything else in the world to him?

_Studying the new room had distracted him, he didn't realize the god child had come up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. Kid's slightly shorter height was perfects, because when he leaned against him his lips pressed against the center of the back of his neck, making him shudder yet again._

Perhaps he could change his one wish so that he might make the shinigami feel as wonderful as the feeling he gave him.

"K-Kid?" he managed to squeak, his throat felt like it was closing up.

"You look wonderful in white…" his voice was low but he didn't need to hear him, he could read every word he said by the way his mouth moved on his neck. "As pure as a dove…"

"…y-you're holding me…"

"To tight? I'm sorry, I'm afraid you might fly away."

"N-no… th-that's not it… there's a party down stairs… someone might come in…"

Chrona couldn't help but shudder when he felt the god child shush him quietly, the small sound tickling his ear. "No one would come to the private quarters, don't threat."

The taller boy gave a nervous whine but Kid just nuzzled further into his shoulder, "You know I would do nothing to put you in any jeopardy of shame."

Somehow Kid always knew exactly what to say, he wished every day that he could somehow be more like him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt fingers begin to undo the buttons on the back of his collar.

"K-kid…" he knew by now that he wanted the affections of the other but that didn't make him any less nervous about it. "A-are you sure?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

The room was silent for a moment, but he knew there was only one answer, he just had to get up the nerve to say it.

"N…. n… no."

He felt him smile into the back of his neck, shuddering as his soft kisses traced down the curve of his back, one after every button he undid. His skin got Goosebumps where ever his lips touched his skin, but he was far from cold. When the buttons along his back were gone he felt a shiver run down his spine at the cold air and the fabric slipped slightly from one shoulder, a few seconds after that he felt the other side slip as well, not from gravity, but from Kid making it more symmetrical. It was innocent enough until he felt his hands slips through his now open shirt and trace slowly over his chest. Even at such a far point in their relationship he still gave a virginal squeak at the feeling of his soft fingers on hidden skin, even whimpered when he played with his nipples. Only Kid had ever been the one to touch him but no matter how often he did it made his soul shudder and tremble.

"K-Kid…" he mumbled when the gentle hands traveled over his stomach, going lower to where he knew he would enjoy them but the very idea sent a shiver of fear down his spine, it was so strong he almost couldn't decide whether he should be looking forward to it or franticly pushing the god away. When they finally reached the slight rise in his pants where his legs met, instinct shoed away hesitance and reacted, letting loose low moan from his mouth and making his back arch.

The shinigami had been holding the swordsman close, his face buried in his neck, when Chrona's body moved it rubbed against his companion, as if it naturally knew what to do when its owner did not. When he realized what he was actually doing by the feel of the bulge in the boys pants rubbing against his instant rear, his face lit up like a Christmas tree light. Immediately he tried to pull away but the arms around his waist held him tight and there was a small increase in pressure against his rear. He looked over his shoulder to question the other but found his face as dark as his own.

"Kid… I-I'm sorry… I…"

"N-no I-I'm sorry," he seemed just as nervous. "I know you're ready for that, I-I just… could resist I suppose." The god began to release him but he held his arms.

"I-It felt nice… you against me like that…" Hesitantly he rubbed himself against him again, he felt Kid's grip tighten and his body stiffen for a moment.

"Chrona… you don't understand, that… especially if you've never done it before, can really hurt."

He pondered what he said but his mind lingered more on the feeling of the other against him, something about it felt nice…

"I'm used to pain… I don't mind."

He could feel the hesitant of shinigami, but then his hands cupped his lower cheeks, one on each side at the same length, he faintly wondered if he was trying to make sure they were symmetrical. "Are you sure?"

A small nod was all he responded with, he stiffened when those soft palms slip inside his pants, touching his bare skin. "You have the most adorable rump, did you know that?" he breathed softly into the back of his neck, making him shiver all the way down his spin, he wondered if he would ever know the control his strong, dignified voice could have over him, and if he would ever use it against him… no he was too caring, too much of gentleman to do that.

He let out a whimper of disappointment when he pulled away, but then squeaked when he traveled to his front, unzipping his fly. Crona could feel his face burning along with the rest of his body, but it was still cold when Kid pulled his pants down. An odd spark ran through his body when he felt the shinigami kneel down behind him, hands resting on his hips, he wasn't sure what was going on until he felt his fingers run between his cheeks. He stiffened at the unfamiliar contact but tried to force himself to relax, soon a single digit pushed inside him as gently as it possibly could but it was still uncomfortable. Small whines of pain slipped from his lips but he could hear the other cooing soft words of affection to him and he calmed down.

It wasn't that it hurt much, he was used to far worse, it was just… so strange to have Kid inside him like that, he wasn't sure if it felt good or bad, he didn't know how to deal with it. He could feel every movement he made, inching further and further in, until he found something, something that made his stomach fall into his shoes, something that made the area between his legs electrify and a strange noise slip from his lips. Gripping the edge of the first thing he could find for support, a desk, he was about to ask what he had done… if he could even speak but the shinigami pulled his hand away, he felt empty and found himself desperately missing him. The disappointed was short lived though; he gave a high pitched yelp when he felt something hot and wet against his entrance. The poundage was so limber he soon realized his was his tongue. Low moans filled the air as his fingers dug into the wood.

"K-Kid…"

By the position of his hands he felt him getting to his feet. "Are you doing alright?" his voice was deep and sounded short of breath like his own.

"I… I think so…" Kid's face fit so perfectly in the crook of his neck; he could feel his wet breaths against his skin.

"I can stop…"

"N-no!" his face grew warm at the eagerness in his own voice. "… p… please don't…"

He felt a soft series of kisses on his neck spoke his response and he leaned to the side to expose more of his skin. While he sucked gently at his shoulder he could feel his hands gripping low on his hips, he could feel them shuddering ever so slightly, something was about to happen. Crona braced himself against the desk, he could hear the other unzip his pants slowly, and then he felt the heat of his length against his backside, it made his groin stir again. Slowly the organ began to push inside, inch by inch, its heat made him shiver but there was hardly any pain, he had been well prepared. Finally he reached the spot he had before and the swordsman couldn't help but moan. How did such a strange action feel so incredible?

A slow rhythm began to develop between them and his moans grew louder, his legs shivered and he had to lean over the desk for support. His eyes clenched closed tight he tried to catch his breath but it was lost between his lover's thrusts. He could hear Kid grunting with strain and pleasure behind him, he was so strong but even in a time like this he was gentle, hands stroking his sides in concern and comfort. Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to handle anymore he felt one of those gentle hands on his length and let out a kind of bark. His brain entirely shut down all he could do anymore was cry out in the confusing whirl wind he was trapped in, though he never wanted to escape. All he was aware of was the speeding rhythm and hard panting between them as hours, or only minuets dragged on, he couldn't tell.

Then he felt something hot flowing in his body, and it was distinctively different from Ragnarok. Behind him he heard the usually calm and controlled shinigami let out an hard, animal like grunt and his hand tightened around his organ, making him gasp and release.

There was a sudden silence in the room, except for their harsh breathing. Crona felt Kid's arms, still dripping wet, release him and wrap them around his stomach, as tight as if he might really fly away, and he could feel the warmth of his face on his back. The embrace made his heart flutter. Gently he was lead to the boy's bead, where his weakened body was laid down. For a moment, Kid was over him; something in the way those golden eyes looked at him made his shaking heart worse. Then he laid down next to him and instinctively he rolled over onto the other's chest, it felt so much stronger than his own through the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

"K… Kid…"

"Yes… are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no… it's just… My chest feels funny…"

There was a pause, when he looked up he saw him smiling. "Mine does too."

He blinked, "What does it mean?"

There was another pause, longer this time, then he started to laugh, he wasn't sure why, "I think I'm in love, and I think you might just be too."

"Love…?"

"Yes… I wonder where this relationship is going."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG these chapters take FOR-EV-ER but I love them so I keep at it


End file.
